MMPR: The Return of Master Vile
by Howitzer753
Summary: Follow the life of a 15 year old whose life changes one day by chance.
1. Chapter 1

**PR LOGO HERE!**

**Note: This FanFic takes place as Billy transforms from kid to "Teen" with help of the Zeo crystal. Also, Rito and Goldar do not destroy the machine to make them big or take the Zeo Crystal.

**CHAPTER 1**

The Rangers, with Tommy holding the Zeo Crystal, run to Billy, who puts down the machine. "Billy did you fix the machine?" Tommy asked. "I think so. Let me try it on me first." Billy replied. "The machine works off the power coins." He said as he put the Power coins in a slot in the back of the machine. "Now to activate it." When Billy presses a button on the top of the machine, a gold-like swirl of energy surrounds him. A gold flash emits from the swirl and as it subsides, Billy is seen as his teenage self again. "Billy you did it!" Yelled Kat in enjoyment. "I guess I did. Now we must do you guys." Just then a swirl of fire appeared along with a purple skeleton body and orange head. Then the forms turned into Rito and Goldar.

A kid was walking down the sidewalk with his backpack to his side and headphones on his head. In between songs he heard what sounded like screaming. He turned off his headphones, put them in his backpack and he ran over to where the scream came from. He ducked behind a bush and saw a big, blue flying monkey and a walking, talking skeleton appear! "What in the world?" The kid whispered to himself. There was one teenager with five kids on the other side of the creatures. Just then the monkey threw a fire ball from a sword he was holding and it hit the kids and the teenager. "You will never get your powers back, Rangers!" The monkey said as it laughed. "_Those kids are Power Rangers?_" The kid wondered to himself. "You'll never get away with this Goldar!" Said one of the kids. "We always find a way to defeat you!" "That's what you think!" Replied the monkey. Just then a flock of what looked like birds with purple chest-plates appeared. They grabbed the machine and brought it to the monkey.

"Well now! What do we have here!" The monkey said as he rubbed what should be his chin. "A machine to bring the Earth back to normal? We can't have that now can we?" "No we can't! Let's destroy it!" Said the walking skeleton with a laugh. "I was getting to that!" He hit the skeleton in the back of his head with his sword. "But, I have a surprise. Oh, White Ranger! This may look familiar!" A green fire appeared in the monkey's hand. From it, a coin appeared. A kid with a ponytail gasped. "That's the..!" "That's right!" Said the monkey. "It's the Green Power coin! I'm going to destroy them all in one fail-swoop!" He laughed maniacally. The kid in the bush thought to himself. "_I have got to do something. I owe them my life!_" The monkey took the machine and threw it up in the air. He was about to swipe at it when the kid made a split-second decision and jumped, out of the bush, in the air and grabbed it. The monkey's fire blast flew wildly into the air as his eyes were now fixed on the kid. "What the...?" The monkey yelled as the kid landed in front of the teen and kids perfectly.

The kid looked up from the ground and at the monkey. He stood and tapped the machine. "I may not have any powers, and I'm not sure if these are the real rangers. But, if they are, I am here to repay them for all that they have done for me." He turned to the teenager. "I believe this is yours." "Uh...Thanks." He said. He then turned around and set the machine before the kids. "Alright, ready?" The kids nodded their heads in unison. The teenager pressed the button and the gold swirl surrounds the kids. After the glow and a few seconds, the kids turned into teenagers. "Alright! We're back to normal!" Said the teenager with the ponytail. The teen, in blue, who was first to use the machine, took out the Power Coins and handed them to the teens. He also handed the teen with the ponytail, the Green Ranger coin. He looked at the coin and thought for a second and turned to the kid. "I can't use this right now. Can I trust you with this?" He asked as he held out his hand. "Yes." Said the kid. "You can trust me!" And he took the coin from the teen.

He put it in his left hand and held out his right. "My name is Jon, by the way. I figured if you knew my name you might trust me a little more." The teen shook Jon's hand. "I'm Tommy." Tommy pointed to a blonde girl, a medium build guy, an African American girl, the teen who was the first to use the machine, and an Asian guy. "This is Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam." Jon waved at them all. "Oh, wait I almost forgot!" Tommy said as he reached into his pocket. "I have been carrying this in my pocket as a keep-sake item." He handed Jon the Green Ranger Communicator. "Now go sit over there. I don't want you getting hurt. Jon nodded, didn't ask any questions and walked over to a bush and sat down.

Tommy turned to look at the monkey and the skeleton. "Alright, Goldar and Rito!" He said as he pointed to the monkey and then the skeleton. "_So, the monkey is "Goldar", and the skeleton is Rito._" Jon thought to himself. "Now that we're back, you're going down!" Tommy looked up and down the line his friends formed. "Guys, ready!" The other teens yelled out, "Ready!" Tommy yelled out, "It's morphin time!" Tommy held out his morpher and said "White Ranger Power!" Adam held out his morpher and said "Black Ranger Power!" Kat held out her morpher and said "Pink Ranger Power!" Billy held out his morpher and said "Blue Ranger Power!" Aisha held out her morpher and said "Yellow Ranger Power!" Rocky held out his morpher and said "Red Ranger Power!" In a glow of six different colors, Tommy and his friends were turned into the Power Rangers!

"Yes! We're back!" Tommy yelled. "I don't care _if_ you have you powers back! I will still destroy you!" Goldar yelled in fury. "I don't think so, Goldar!" The Rangers ran at Goldar who, pointing at the Rangers and yelling, "Get them!", instructed the Tengas to attack them. The Rangers quickly defeated the Tengas and started to attack Goldar and Rito. Tommy, Adam and Rocky took Goldar and Billy, Aisha and Kat took Rito. Goldar blocked a kick from Tommy and threw him to the ground. Adam then threw a punch but Goldar blocked it and spun Adam around and used his sword to hit Adam with it causing sparks to fly. Rocky, who was on the other side of Goldar, did a jump kick in the air, but Goldar saw it coming and swiped his sword causing sparks on Rocky's chest. Rocky then flew in the air which caused him to fly into Tommy and Adam. Billy, Kat and Aisha started to fight Rito. Billy ran into Rito and threw several punches. After a few hits Rito blocked one and spun Billy around, hitting the ground hard. Kat and Aisha, who were behind Rito, did jump kicks at the same time but were cut short when Rito swiped his sword which connected Kat and Aisha on the chest and flipped them over next to Billy. Rito then threw a lightning bold from his sword that blasted right in front Billy, Kat and Aisha causing them to fly backwards landing at the feet of Adam, Rock and Tommy. Goldar laughed loudly. "I told you, you didn't have a chance!"

"I have to do something, but I am not a Ranger!" Jon said from behind the bush. Just then a beeping sound came from the communicator. Jon looked at the communicator strangely. "Um, hello?" Jon said into the communicator. No one responded and it continued to beep. He looked over the communicator and saw buttons on the side. He pressed them together and repeated. "Uh, hello?" A deep voice came from the communicator. "Jon, this is most important. My name is Zordon. I am the Mentor to the Power Rangers. I will explain more in due time. Right now, I must know, are you willing to help out the Power Rangers?" Without hesitation Jon responded. "I will do anything to pay my debt to the Rangers." "Very well." Said Zordon. Out of no where a morpher appeared in Jon's hand. "What do I do with this?" He asked Zordon. "Take the coin and place it into the morpher." Zordon instructed. "Then hold it in the sky and call out "Dragonzord". Jon, now holding the morpher to his face replied, "I will do my best Zordon!"

All the Rangers were down and it seemed like all hope was gone. "Should I, or do you want to?" Goldar asked Rito. "How about together?" Rito replied. "Good idea!" Agreed Goldar. Rito and Goldar lifted their swords in the air together. They started to bring them down but before they could react Jon jumped in the air and hit the swords which caused Rito and Goldar to fall backwards. Pushing off the swords Jon did a back-flip and landed in on one knee. Goldar and Rito stood up. "Goldar! Rito! You're going down!" Jon said as he stood up. "What is this? A puny-powerless-punk?" "Jon what are you doing? You don't stand a chance!" Tommy said wincing in pain. "I may not have a chance as a mere person." Jon said still looking at Rito and Goldar and lifting the morpher to his face. "But, I'm thinking this might help me a little bit." "The Green Ranger morpher?" Tommy said. "You got that right! As I said before, you're going down!" Jon threw his hand with the morpher to his side so the morpher faced down. It's Morphin Time!" He brought it up and placed his left hand on top of his right hand, which was holding the morpher. He then tucked it into his right side then put it out in front of him and twisted his wrist so the morpher was right-side-up. Jon yelled "Dragonzord!"

A bright green light flashed from the morpher and engulfed everyone. It was so bright everyone shielded their eyes. As the flash dissipated, Jon had transformed into the Green Ranger. Jon jumped in the air. "Yeah! This rocks!" The other rangers ran up to Jon and got into one long line with each ranger in the right order with Tommy next to him. Jon looked up and down the line and then back at Rito and Goldar. "Rangers! Ready?" " Ready!" they called back. Adam did a pose and yelled, "The Frog!" Kat did a pose and yelled, "The Crane!" Billy did a pose and yelled, "The Wolf!" Aisha did a pose and yelled, "The Bear!" Rocky did a pose and yelled, "The Ape!" Tommy did a pose and yelled, "The Falcon!" Jon did a pose and yelled, "The...Dragon!" They all then got in a line in different poses that almost resembled a long triangle and yelled, "Power Rangers!" As the did, a huge explosion went off behind them. "Big deal!" Goldar huffed. "We can still take you all!" "Yea!" Rito agreed. "What he said!" Goldar snapped his fingers and said, "Tengas!" Balls of black feathers appeared from nowhere and turned into tengas. "Goldar pointed at the Rangers. "Attack!" He said instructing the Tengas. While still looking at his enemies, Tommy said while pumping his fist, "Let's take these guys down!" "Right! The Rangers yelled also looking at the enemies and pumping their fists.

The Rangers charged at the goons and began a battle. Tommy took Goldar, Jon took Rito and the others took the Tengas. After a long and intense battle, the tengas were gone, Tommy and Jon knocked Goldar and Rito together and they hit the ground. The Rangers joined together in the same line as before. "Had enough yet!" Tommy asked them. Goldar and Rito stood up warily. "We'll be back, White Ranger! Count on it!" Goldar said as they disappeared. All at the same time, the Rangers called out, "Power down!" They all turned to Jon and thanked him for what he did and congratulating him on a job well done. "I think it's about time we go back to the Command Center." Tommy said. He brought up his communicator and pointed to two more buttons on it. "Press these and you'll teleport with us." He said to Jon. Jon nodded and, with everyone else, pressed the buttons and, in a green light, flew into the air.

They all landed safely in the Command Center, except Jon. He landed on his feet but, since he wasn't used to teleporting, quickly fell backwards. He laid on the floor for a second and then Tommy helped him up. "Gotta be careful of that first step." Jon said chuckling. Everyone else laughed. Just then a robot came out of the darkness. "You did it Rangers!" It said in a high voice. "That is correct, Alpha. You all did a wonderful job." A loud voice boomed in the room and it seemed familiar to Jon. Suddenly, from the large teal-ish tube in the front of them, a large head came out of no where and faced the Rangers. Jon stumbled backwards into a control panel. "Who-who are-are you!" He looked him a little more. "Wha-_what_ are you?" The giant head chuckled. "My name is Zordon, of Eltar. I am a morphological being stuck in a dimensional time warp." The robot walked forward. "And I am Alpha 5. We assist the Rangers in fighting Rita and Zedd." Zordon nodded and said, "Jonathan, you have done a great deed to the world. It is a debt that can't be repaid." Tommy placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Yeah, without you we might not have made it back there." "Jonathan, with this fight came a lot of responsibility. Although you were a respectable ranger we can not jeopardize your life by being a part of this team. I do hope you understand."

Jon turned around and walked back to the Viewing Globe. Without turning around he said, "I do understand and I just want to say that I will never give out your identities." He turned to face Zordon and then the Rangers. "I am just glad I could repay you for what you have done for me and the city of Angel Grove." "I think you might've repaid the debt and _more_." Adam said with a fist pump. "Yeah!" Kat said. "Definitely!" Aisha said while nodding. Alpha emerged with a metal briefcase with the Ranger's lightning logo on it. He opened it to reveal one hole in the bottom half. "Jon, if you please. Place the morpher in the case." He said. Jon took out the morpher and while holding it said, "Well, it's been fun." And after looking at it for a second placed the morpher in the hole. Alpha shut and locked the case and walked out of the room. Jon walked past all of the Rangers and looked right at Zordon. "Yes, Jon?" Zordon asked. "Do-do you think I can keep the communicator. Like if you guys need help I can come and help, just not as a ranger?" Smiling Zordon said, "I think the rightful person to ask is Tommy. Since it is technically his." Jon turned to look at the Rangers. Tommy nodded and said, "Ranger huddle." The Rangers got in a football-like huddle and after about 15 seconds they came out. "Well, after talking about it -" Tommy said with a neutral face. Though, with his face quickly changed to a smile, he said, "It's not even a question. Welcome to the team!" Jon jumped up in the air and punched the sky. "Alright! This is awesome!" He strapped on the communicator and just looked at it.

"You idiots!" Rita shouted. "You had the Rangers and you let them slip through your hands!" "But they had another Ranger and used the Green Ranger coin!" Rito pleaded. "That doesn't make a difference!" Zedd said while slamming his staff into the ground. "We defeated the Green Ranger before and we will do it again!" Goldar bowed in front of Zedd. "We will be victorious next time Lord Zedd." From space a mysterious voice echoed in the castle. "There won't be a next time!" The palace started to shake vigorously. "What is that shaking coming from?" Zedd said as he fell over. A large image of Master Vile appeared in space outside of the palace. "It's Daddy!" Screamed Rita. In his booming voice Vile said, "Rita! Zedd! You have disgraced the name of Evil to many times! I am hereby banishing you from this galaxy!" "But, Daddy!" Rita pleaded. "We _will_ do better. I promise!" I don't think so. You have both been given plenty of chances already! It is time for you to leave this place!" With that, Master Vile held out his staff and in a bright light, and a scream from Rita, the palace, and everyone in it, disappeared.

The alarms in the command center go off. "Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked. "There is a disturbance on the moon. Look at the Viewing Globe." The Rangers, and Jon, walked over to the Viewing Globe. They say the palace and heard Rita screaming. They saw a bright flash and after covering their eyes for a second they opened them again to see the palace was gone. They all looked on in amazement. "Um, what happened?" Jon asked. "It seems that Lord Zedd and Rita's Palace has disappeared from the moon leaving no trace." Zordon said with apparent shock in his voice. "So, does that mean we won?" Rocky asked still looking at the Viewing Globe. "I would not say we have won. If I know Zedd and Rita, they will be back. I don't know when, but they will be back." The Rangers, and Jon, turned around to face Zordon. "For now we just have to keep on guard because you never know when they might come back. For now, go on with your lives as planned and I will contact you if anything else comes about." He looked at Jon. "Jonathan. Be safe and I hope we won't be needing you again." Jon nodded. "As much as I liked being a Ranger, I hope I'm not needed either." The Rangers got into a single line and teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha looked up at Zordon when they were gone. "Do you really think they will be back, Zordon?" He looked down at him. "Yes, Alpha. They _will_ be back, the question is, When?"

**End of Chapter 1**

((What will become of Rita and Zedd? What will come of Jon helping the Rangers? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

"_So, does that mean we won?" Rocky asked still looking at the Viewing Globe. "I would not say we have won. If I know Zedd and Rita, they will be back. I don't know when, but they will be back." The Rangers, and Jon, turned around to face Zordon. "For now we just have to keep on guard because you never know when they might come back. For now, go on with your lives as planned and I will contact you if anything else comes about." He looked at Jon. "Jonathan. Be safe and I hope we won't be needing you again." Jon nodded. "As much as I liked being a Ranger, I hope I'm not needed either." The Rangers got into a single line and teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha looked up at Zordon when they were gone. "Do you really think they will be back, Zordon?" He looked down at him. "Yes, Alpha. They will be back, the question is, When?"_

**Chapter 2**

**3 Years Later**

An older looking Jon got out of his car and walked towards Angel Grove High for the first day of his Senior Year. He walked up to a girl who was talking with a few other girls. He put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked in a childish voice. "Um, the cutest guy ever?" The girl replied giggling. "Wow, you're good." Jon said. "Yeah, I know." They both chuckled as the girl turned around and looked at Jon in the eyes and leaned up and kissed him. They hugged and then started to walk towards the school. Another girl walked past them and waved to the girl. "Hey, Stacy!" The girl Jon was walking with looked in the other girls direction and waved back. "Hey, Jess!" Stacy looked away from Jess and back at Jon. "So, how was the camping thing you went on?" She asked him as she turned to look in the direction they were walking. "It was okay I guess. My younger cousins were kind of annoying." Jon replied shrugging. "Well Isn't that what cousins are for? They are like brothers and sisters, but not." "Yeah. I guess you're right." "I'm always right. I thought you knew that by now?" "Oh yeah. I guess I'll have to remember that next time." "Good. I'll expect you too." "Okay, then I guess you deserve this." Jon then twirled Kim around and grabbed her by her sides and started to tickle her profusely. Stacey started to laugh controllably. "Hey! That's...no...fair!"

Stacey tried to run away, but Jon was ready and lifted her off the ground while still tickling her. Someone hit him in the back of the head and at the same time he let go of Stacey. Jon turned around to see who it was. "What did I tell you about picking on girls?" It was Tommy. Jon basically gave him a confused yet excited look."Tommy?" Jon, not paying attention to what Tommy said, pointed at Tommy's head. "You cut your hair?" "I'll explain the hair later and that's _Mr._ Oliver to you." "Oh. Well excuuuuse me! And this isn't just ANY girl. This is my girlfriend Stacy." "Stacy, huh? She reminds me of my ex-girlfriend, Kim. She was the love of my life, that is until she moved to practice for the Pan Global Games." "Oh, dude. Man, I'm sorry." "Yeah, well all is good because she is back and we dated a while. And as of last Friday we are now engaged." "Congratulations, Mr. Oliver!" Stacey said joyfully. She then looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go catch up with Jessica. See-ya later?" "Definitely." Jon said. Jon and Stacy kissed and Stacy ran off to see her friends.

"Quite a catch you got there." Tommy said as he pointed at Stacy running away from them. "You two look like me and Kim when we were your age." "Yeah, I know. She's great." Jon said as he was mesmerized by Stacy. He quickly snapped out of it and turned to Tommy. "Oh, one thing. Why do I have to call you "Mr. Oliver"?" "After I graduated I went to college and I started going for a teaching degree. I just entered my second year of college and second years can apply for internships." "Oh, I see. So what happened with the whole "You-know-who-thing"?" Tommy leaned in so he and Jon only hear the conversation. "Since they left we have heard nothing from them. But Alpha and Zordon have been keeping an eye on them. And even though Alpha and Zordon took our morphers for safe keeping, just in case, we still have our communicators." "Oh, I know." Jon rolled up his sleeve a showed him that he was still wearing the green communicator. "I'm not sure if you should still be wearing that." Tommy said pointing at the communicator. "You don't have powers anymore." "If you didn't notice, you don't either." Jon said. "You said it yourself that they took your morphers." "Yes, how that is true, we still have our Ninja powers. So, even though we can't morph we can still use power. I'll explain more later." "Yeah, you're gonna have to, I'm gonna be late for class." "What class?" "Science." "Oh, well I'll walk you there." They started to walk towards the school. "Why would you walk me there?" Jon asked. "Because." Tommy said throwing an arm around Jon. "It's my first class, too." They both had a small laugh and walked through the school's front door. The bell rang and they started sprint down the hall.

A loud rumble could be heard coming from the space above the moon. Then a picture of a skull showed just above the moon. A loud laugh echoed across the galaxy...

Jon and Tommy ran into the room, but Jon was first. He ran into the classroom and sat down in his chair. Tommy followed him and sat in the chair next to him. He put his head on the desk and tried to catch his breathe. Someone in the front of the room cleared their throat. Tommy looked up to see the whole class, including Jon, staring at them as well as a slightly over-weight female, who was obviously the one who cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver?" The woman asked. Tommy then realized that he wasn't a student anymore. "Sorry Ms. Applebee, I forgot I was teacher now and not a student. Force of old habit." Tommy got up nervously and walked towards the front of the room. "It's alright, but don't let it happen again..." She thought for a second. "...or again. Now that you are a teacher you have to set the rules not me." Tommy finally reached the front of the room. "I understand Ms. Applebee. I'll remember that." "Good!" She turned towards the class. "Okay class, as you must have heard me mention before, this is your new Science Teacher. I'll let you introduce yourself."

"Thank you, Ms. Applebee." Ms. Applebee left the room, and Tommy put his briefcase on the teacher's desk. He took out a few pieces of paper and placed them on the desk. He looked up and looked at the class. Jon was sitting in the back of the room with his hand in the air with his pointer finger extended and twirling it as if to say "hurry up". Tommy noticed Jon's motion and came back to reality. "Oh, right. Well, where should we begin?" He opened the text book and looked at the first chapter. "Ah! Jurassic era Dinosaurs! Well, I have plenty of experience with that! Okay, let's get started!"

The Giant skull that was floating above the moon finally came down and landed on the moon. Low-dramatic music is heard in the background (think Zedd's music). An evil laugh is heard in the background. A giant chair was in the middle of the room with a big "Z" on it. The chair rotated and revealed Zedd sitting in the chair. He started to laugh loudly, but was interrupted by a loud clang off to the side.

The view changed to an angry Master Vile standing off to the side. "What do you think you are doing sitting in my chair?" Zedd looked at him from the chair. "What do you mean _your_ chair? Didn't you see the **Z** on the back?" Vile walked to the back of the chair and he ripped something off of the back. He walked back into view in front of Zedd. "You mean this **Z**?" Vile was holding a piece of paper with a bit of stone residue on the back of it. "Well? What do you expect me to do? You _took_ away my chair! What was I supposed to do?" Vile took a step forward. "What are you supposed to do?" He threw down the piece of paper. "I'll tell you what you're supposed to do! You have to get out of my chair so I can think of a good way to make earth pay for all the time that they weren't in fear!" Zedd got up and started to walk out. "Fine! But mark my words! I will get my chair back!" Zedd left the room and Vile was alone to think.

**Back at School**

Tommy was still standing in front of the class was explaining some things. "In conclusion, although Dinosaurs were as big as skyscrapers, they started out as small tiny lizards about the size of your pinky finger." The bell, that signals the end of the period, rings. Tommy closed his book. "Okay class, read chapters one and two and tomorrow we'll see who actually read them. See-ya tomorrow."

The class cleared out except for Jon who walked up to Tommy who was now sitting at the desk. Tommy looked up to acknowledge Jon, then looked back down at his papers. "So, how was my first day of class?" Jon looked at the papers Tommy was working with and itched his head. "Well, for one thing it's the first day all you were supposed to do was tell us what the class was gonna be like, hand us the text-book and tell us what we will need for the class." Tommy looked up quickly. "What? Why didn't you say something?" Jon put his hand behind his head. "Well, because, you were on a roll. Not to mention, you were nervous as it was and I didn't want to make you worse."

Tommy then put away his papers and stood up. "Yeah, I can see your point. Oh, well. I'll go easy tomorrow." Jon and Tommy walked out of the room together. "Oh yeah, that's another thing." Tommy looked at him. "We have your class every other day, not everyday. So you won't see us until Wednesday." Tommy stopped in his tracks. "What! Wow, a lot has changed since I went here!" Jon started to walk ahead of Tommy. "I guess so, considering you're so old now!" Tommy looked at Jon with wide eyes. "What did you say? Oh, I'll get you for that!" Jon rounded a corner and peaked his head back around. "You'll have to catch me first!" Jon went back around the corner soon followed by Tommy.

**Later that night...**

Master Vile was sitting in the throne room of his skull fortress. He suddenly stood up with a force that shifted the flying fortress and threw putties across the room. They landed in a heap on the floor. He looked out into space.. "I have the most brilliant idea, yet!" He then turned around and walked toward his chair. "I will send a monster down to Earth with putties and reek havoc like never before!" He finished with throwing a fist into the air in triumph. Rita, who was there the whole time, spoke up finally. "Isn't that what we have been doing for the past 3 years?" Master Vile put his fist back down and turned around to look at Rita. "Yes it is my dear daughter, but you forget one thing. There are no Power Rangers! They are so old now they won't stand a chance!" The corner of Rita's mouth turned up as she was thinking. "You know! That doesn't sound that good. You've done it again Daddy!"

Vile walked out onto a platform that was jutting out of the fortress. "Come daughter! I can not do it without you!" Rita walked out onto the platform as well. They both put their wands together and shot a beam to the Earth that hit a giant dumpster. Purple and green lightning bolts wound themselves around the dumpster and within seconds the dumpster was changed into a walking and growling monster. He stood up and stretched out as if he was sitting for a long time. The monster had a giant mouth that was the dumpster, the rest of him was just made of garbage.

From the Skull fortress Vile yelled to the monster. "Lazy Dumpkins! Hurry up and attack Angel Grove!" Dumpkins looked up and Vile. "Aw, come on! Do I have to?" Dumpkins said as he threw his arms in the air. "I just woke up and I'm hungry!" Vile laughed. "I know you are hungry! And there are many scrumptious meals awaiting you!" Dumpkins jumped in the air with excitement and started to run towards a large crowded area. He reached the beginning of the crowd and they still haven't noticed him yet, but he made himself known. "Hello, citizens of Angel Grove! I am here to eat you up!" The people in the crowd saw him and they started to take off in the another direction screaming and yelling. Dumpkins stood in place and started laughing. "Oh goody!" He said. "I always love to hunt my food first." He opened his mouth and a very long purple tongue flew out and grabbed some people. It turned them into a bunch of different colored balls and they flew into Dumpkins mouth. He closed his mouth and rubbed his belly. "Mmm! That was good!" Vile laughed and yelled down to him, "There is more where that came from!" Dumpkins then started to run after all the people who had run away in the first place.

**Meanwhile...**

Jon was sitting at his computer desk doing some homework when on the TV behind him they broke into a breaking news story. The newswoman came on the screen. "Good Afternoon. This is Judy Watkins, Channel 3 News. We are breaking with news coming out of downtown Angel Grove. We have news anchor Jill Barker on scene. What exactly is going on there Jill?" A young girl in Pigtails and black rimmed glasses was standing nervously in front of the camera trying to muster composure. She finally spoke, "Well Judy, what looks like a giant dumpster is walking around downtown. There have been reports of it physically eating people. I have yet to see this happen, but I am not..." Just then more screams erupted as Dumpkins ate a dozen or more people. "...Oh my god! He has just eaten more people! We now have evidence that he was and has been eating people!"

That's all Jon had to hear to turn around and watch the TV. "A monster! That can't be! But they left years ago! I have to contact..." He looked down to his wrist and saw no communicator. "What did I do with my communicator?" He thought for a second. "That's it!" But before he could react his cell phone rang. He got off his chair and picked it up. "Hello?" A girl's voice came over the other end, "Hey honey..." "Hey Stacy, listen I can't talk now I have..." "Listen, Jon do you remember that watch you gave me a while ago?" Jon's eyes widened. "Is it mostly green with some silver accents?" He asked. "Yeah, you gave it to me and asked me to take good care of it." The scene changes to Stacy in her bedroom. "Well anyways, it's beeping a strange tune." "Stacy listen to me, meet me outside your house in five minutes. I think I'm gonna need to have that watch back." Kim, with a worried face said, "Um, okay, I'll see-ya in a bit." They both hung up the phone and Stacy looked down at the Communicator with a perplexed face.

Jon ran out to his convertible and started driving at twice the speed limit. He knew he'd get a way with it since all the cops were downtown. When he arrived at Stacy's house she was outside just standing there with the communicator in hand. Jon ran up to her and took it from her. "Stacy, come with me, now. Her face got all confused and she said, "But why? Where are we going?" Jon didn't stop running and got into his car by jumping over the door. He lifted his hesitated just enough to look at Stacy. "Stacy, I can't explain right now, you have to trust me." And with that she ran down her driveway and jumped in the car.

Jon pulled out of the driveway and flew down street at the same speed he was doing earlier. Stacy braced herself for the speed. Jon's determination was getting the best of him. "Stacy, I know this will seem weird, but whatever you are about to see I have to ask for your total trust." Stacy nervously nodded her head. Jon turned into a parking lot that had people running towards them. He pulled into a dark area and got out and motioned for Stacy to come with him. They both crouched into the side of the building and watched as the monster started to eat people. Kim watched in horror. "What the heck is that thing, Jon?" Jon, still looking at the monster replied, "I don't know. But I do know who is behind this."

He brought the communicator to his mouth. "Zordon? This is Jon, come in." Stacy looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you do…" is all she managed to get out until she heard a weird voice come over the communicator. "I read you Jon. I am well aware of what's going on. Though we can not do anything as of yet. Alpha has been working on the teleportation system. You'll need to hold off what you can." Jon's head dropped. He then brought it back up and said. "Okay, I'll see what I can do here, and Alpha? Please hurry." Jon looked back at Stacy who had a very confused look on her face. "What the heck was that and who are you talking to?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I can't explain that now. What I need you to do is take all the people and bring them to safety while I hold that thing off." Her eyes got a little watery. "But, what if that thing hurts you?" Jon took his finger and wiped the tears away. "You have to trust me on this. Besides didn't I tell you that I would never leave you?" She smiled at his comment then squinted her eyes. "Let's show ugly what it's like to mess with us!" Jon smiled and said, "That's my girl! Now let's go, but remember, be careful." She nodded her head and they split up.

A little boy was running away from the monster and fell down. He moved back on his butt to try and get away, but the monster just kept moving up. The monster took in a breath and was about to let loose a beam to eat him when Jon jumped out and kicked the monster just before the beam came out. The monster landed on the ground and looked up to see who hit him. He saw Jon helping the little kid up and letting him to go to safety. The monster got up and stamped his feet. "Hey that's not fair! That was my lunch!" Jon took a martial arts stance and looked at the monster. "Your lunch is people? That's wrong, and I'm here to stop you!" The monster laughed and put his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Out of no where putties showed up. "Now do you think you're going to stop me?"

Out of no where two voices shouted, "He will with help!" Jon turned around to see Stacy, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha running towards him. Jon greeted them all as they arrived. "Hey guys! It's been a while. Well except for you Tommy. What are you guys doing here, and where's Kat?" Tommy stepped forward. "We're here to help you defeat this thing. We got here with help from Stacy.", he said pointing to her. "And Kat moved back to Australia so she could pursue her diving career." Stacy stepped forward and whispered into his ear. "How does Mr. Oliver know you outside of school?" Jon laughed and said, "Remember that how I said I would explain later?" She nodded. "Well, that's one of those things."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

_Jon then looked at the monster and said to his friends, "You guys ready one more for old time sake?" They all walked up beside him and nodded their heads and said, "Yeah!" Stacy walked up beside Jon and said, "Yeah!" Jon jumped a little bit and looked at her. "What are you doing?" She looked back at him and said, "Hey, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." Jon nodded his head and said, "That's my girl." She nodded back to him and then they both looked straight at the monster. They all looked at the putties and with a battle cry, charged into battle._

**Chapter 3**

**In the Command Center…**

Alpha was hard at work fixing some machines when Zordon came back into the command center. "Alpha have you finished those repairs to the transportation module?" Alpha turned around quickly. "Oh, gosh Zordon, don't scare me like that." Zordon chuckled a little bit and said, "Sorry, Alpha, but you need to hurry on those repairs if we are to help them defeat the monster." Alpha turned back around to the computers and said, "I know Zordon, I am trying my best." There was a little spark and lights started to blink. "I did it Zordon! It's fixed!" "Good work Alpha, now teleport them to the Command Center." Alpha pressed some buttons and said, "Right away Zordon!"

**Back in the city…**

Jon did a front flip over some putties that were fighting Stacy. He kicked one in the stomach and elbowed it in the back which caused it to hit the ground. Jon looked at Stacy, "A little overwhelmed, huh? They ARE a little bit hard to fight the first time around." Stacy looked up at Jon and said, "Your acting like you've fought these before." Jon was about to say something when she stopped him. "I know, we'll talk later." They both laughed when they were interrupted by Alpha on the communicator. "Good news Rangers! I have fixed the teleportation system and will teleport you to the Command Center!"

Jon and the rest, besides Stacy, cheered. Jon brought the communicator to his mouth and said, "Zordon, we have one more person coming with us, but trust me she won't say anything." "I trust your judgment Jon", replied Zordon. "Prepare for teleportation Rangers." Jon grabbed Stacy and held her close. She held him tightly as well. "Okay, Alpha, we're ready", Jon said through the communicator. With that they were teleported out of the scene. All the putties who they were fighting went for an attack just as it happened and landed on the ground. The monster ran up to the area Jon and Stacy were and looked up. "Where did they go?" All he saw were seven colors traveling through the air.

Jon and the other rangers landed safely and gingerly on the floor of the command center. Stacy looked around the command center as the rest walked on to the main platform. Stacy noticed the rest of the group is already further up than her so she jogged up to meet them. She walked directly up to Jon and asked, "Okay, it's later, and I'm in a place that I have no idea what or where it is. What is going on?" Jon scratched his head and said, "Well, it's like this…" He was about to say something when Zordon zapped in. "I believe I can answer that."

Stacy turned around fast as she was startled and grabbed her chest as if she was having a heart attack and said, "Who the hell…" She looked at Zordon in the tube and freaked out. "…scared…me…" Her jaw dropped as she stood still looking up at Zordon in awe. Jon reached around and closed her mouth and everyone gave a chuckle. "You really have that effect on other people don't ya Zordon?" Zordon chuckled a little bit more and added, "Well it's not everyday you see a floating head in a tube is it?" Jon crossed his arms and said, "I guess not. Why not explain yourself to her?"

Zordon nodded his head and looked at Stacy. Jon looked over at Stacy as she was still out and Tommy and the others were snapping their fingers in front of Stacy's face to bring her back to reality. By the look on her face she was still gone. Jon walked over to her and on his way said, "Nice try guys, but there is only one way to bring Stacy back." He walked over in front of her and kissed her on the lips for a bout 10 seconds. She immediately came back to reality. "Rocky crossed his arms and said, "I almost did that." Everyone chuckled and looked at him. Jon said, "And if you did I would have to slug ya, if Stacy didn't do it first." Rocky nodded his head and said, "Yeah, yeah." Jon grabbed the sides of Stacy's head and said, "Stacy? Are you back?" Stacy nodded and pointed at Zordon. "Can…you tell me what…that is?" Jon put his arm around Stacy and used his hand to point at Zordon. "That has a name. But we'll let him tell you."

Zordon looked at Stacy and started to explain himself. "My name is Zordon. I am a Morphicalogical being. I was put inside of a time warp by an evil witch named Rita Repulsa." Stacy raised her hand as if in school and asked, "Um, is that, that woman constantly on the news flying on a bike in the air with a gold flying monkey?" Zordon nodded and continued, "Yes, that is Rita. And that gold monkey is Goldar. Them and Rita's three other henchman, Finster, Squatt and Baboo were locked in a space dumpster and sent flying through space. Years later they were found by astronauts on the moon and accidently released. Myself and Alpha 5 thought it be necessary to find humans to become Power Rangers to defeat her."

Billy stepped forward with his hand up. "I think I can go from here." Zordon nodded and Billy continued. "I am the only one left from the original five Rangers. Now I am unlike you and am very good with electronics, so I went nuts when I came here. I mean, I was in heaven. It would've taken a lot to get me out of here." Zordon, behind Billy, cleared his throat. Billy came back to reality and continued. "Okay, so when we first got here I was ready to help, although I wasn't into martial arts as the rest of the group was. But I was willing to learn. We all left the command center and started to walk away from the command center and didn't look back. That is until Rita sent down putties to fight us."

"We were getting our butts kicked, royally." Billy continued. "So, Jason, the original red ranger, thought if we used our power morphers we would be able to take them out. So we morphed into the power rangers for the first time. We then had enough strength to defeat them. After that it was official, we all wanted to join, thus the Power Rangers we born." Zordon nodded in agreement and started talking again. "The Power Rangers fought bravely for quite a while, until they met their greatest match yet. And in irony, it was another Ranger." Tommy stepped up. "Yeah, that was me." Everyone looked at Tommy. "I was new in town and I was walking home down an ally when Rita showed up and used a spell to turn me evil. She then took me up into her palace on the moon and turned me into her evil green ranger. After numerous attacks that I staged against the other Rangers they were successful in turning me good. After that it was six rangers fighting evil for the first time."

Zordon spoke up again, "Yes there was a prophecy that said it would happen and we knew one day it would come true. Unfortunately, after Tommy joined us evil's side got a bit harder. The more evil Lord Zedd appeared and kicked Rita out of her palace and sent her off in a smaller space dumpster never to return again. Shortly after that the Zords were in a tough battle with a fish monster and the Rangers had to get new Zords, so Alpha and I came up with the Thunderzords. They were stronger and more powerful than the original Zords. They won the battles for a little while until Zedd brought out a special green candle that could take away Tommy's powers. Unfortunately, he was successful in taking his powers. Alpha and I thought that the team was still missing something. So, unbeknownst to the Rangers, Alpha and I went into hiding to work on making a new Ranger. When we were finished making the adjustments, we needed a human to take the powers. And of course we went to Tommy who already knew all there was to know, so Tommy became the new White Ranger."

Tommy spoke up again, "After I became the White Ranger, and the leader of the team, we fought strong for a long time. Then in a twist of fate Jason, Trini, the Yellow Ranger, and Zack, the Black Ranger, were called to a Peace conference in Switzerland. So we had to pick new rangers to take over for them when they left. Around the same time, Rocky, Adam and Aisha over there had just moved into town from Stone Canyon. They became great allies due to their great attitude and skill. So, it wasn't a shock when Zordon picked them to become the next Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers."

Shortly after they joined the team, Rita came back in her dumpster and while Zedd was sleeping, slipped him a potion that made him fall in love with her so he wouldn't kick her out again. And because Zedd was under the spell, the two were wed a little while later. This wasn't good for the Rangers. The power of the two combined proved too much for the Rangers as their powers and their Zords were destroyed." Stacy raised her hand. Zordon stopped and said, "Yes?" Stacy dropped her hand. "So, if their powers and Zords were destroyed, how can you think you can beat these new guys?" Zordon chuckled. "Well, you see, We always have a back up plan to the back up plan." Stacy nodded.

"Now, where was I?" He paused." Ah, yes. To get new powers, I sent them on a quest to see Ninjor, the keeper of the legendary ninja powers and the creator of the original Power Coins. The Rangers were successful in getting their new powers." "After a little persuasion." Tommy whispered to Stacy. Zordon ignored Tommy and continued. "They were also given new Zords. Around that time, a really famous gymnastics coach came into town. He was looking for good talent."

Tommy started to talk again. "Kim was really good at gymnastics and after the coach looked at her, he knew that she was going to be a contender for the Championship. He offered her a chance to train in Florida in preparation for the Pan Global Games. She couldn't give it up, and none of us would let her. So, eventually, she decided to go, but we still needed a Pink Ranger. At the same time we met a new friend, her name was Kat. She was under Rita's spell, like I was. But, unlike me, we didn't know it. By the time we figured it out she really didn't want to be evil anymore. We protected her with all we could and, eventually, she was released from Rita's spell. Kim finally decided to go to Florida, and Kat was a shoe-in to become the Pink Ranger."

Billy spoke up again. "Now, Rita and Zedd were not the only villains that arrived for us to fight, there was one more. His name was Master Vile, and he was also Rita's father. We knew that this was going to be a difficult task to not only fight Rita and Zedd, but now Vile as well. So we needed new Armor. We developed a new type of armor that we could use in case it got to hard for us as it was, it was called Metallic Armor. We used the armor to hold off Rita and her brother Rito so we could get a special crystal that holds tremendous powers. It was called the Zeo Crystal and was comprised of five different crystals, a star, a rectangle, a triangle, a double oval kind of shape (didn't know what to call it) and an oval."

Now, the power of this crystal was so great", Billy continued, "that Rita, Zedd and all of their goons kept trying to get it. They never succeeded to gather the crystal, but we still had to hide it from them. One day something happened that none of us were expecting. Rita and Zedd made a spell that turned back time. So we were all turned from teenagers to kids, according to my calculations, approximately five years. After that we didn't have any way of fighting Rita and everyone else considering we didn't have powers anymore. So after Zordon teleported us to the command center, I had an idea that would mix the powers of the Zeo Crystal and the power of our Power Coins. I made a machine that could turn us back into teens with, like I said, the power of the Coins and Crystal. I finally got it to work and try it out on myself."

Jon stepped forward. "This is where I come in. When I was walking home after school I heard screaming. So I ran over into some bushes to hide, just in case. When I saw Goldar and Rito standing there in front of the Rangers I knew I had to do something. So after these…these…birds took the machine…" He was interrupted by Rocky who said, "Tengas, they were called Tengas." Jon looked at Rocky as if he were mad at him. "It doesn't matter what they were called. This is my part of the story." He gave Rocky a scorn look, Rocky blushed and everyone else chuckled. "Anyway," Jon continued. "So the TENGAS took the machine and gave it to Rito and Goldar who then made another coin appear, it was the Green Ranger Coin. He then said he was going to destroy them all together and threw the machine in the air, but before the two idiots could destroy it I jumped in, retrieved the machine, gave it to Billy, who then handed the Rangers their respected coins and they morphed while I sat in a bush and watched.

They were getting beaten and I didn't want to sit around and watch. Zordon figured that out and sent me the Green Ranger Morpher. I used it to become the Green Ranger and helped defeat Rito and Goldar for the time being. And while I was here getting debriefed about what was going on, Rita and Zedd's palace was taken up in space by Rita's Father Master Vile. After that we basically sat back and waited to see when and if they made their move again. And from there on, you know what has been going on."

Kim stood still and said, "Okay so let me get this straight, you've been a Ranger this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Zordon spoke up and said, "Actually, Kimberly, Jon and the Rangers don't have powers anymore…" Kim interrupted him but was looking at Jon. "Did he just call me Kimberly? You know I don't like being called Kimberly!" Jon placed a hand over her mouth. "It's his way of addressing people, by their real names, not shorter versions." Kim peeled his hand of her mouth, pointed at Tommy and said, "But he calls him Tommy? I'm sure his name is Thomas!" Jon re-put his hand over her mouth and said, "Please? Just listen to the big head, huh?" Kim's face went to depressed as she turned to Zordon.

He continued, "As I was saying, they don't really have powers anymore, they do have their ninjetti powers but that is in short supply without their power coins anyways." Tommy stepped up, "Speaking of which we might need those if we are going to defeat the monster." Almost on cue the alarms in the command center started to go off. Jon moaned and said, "C'mon, did ya have to say it?" But then Jon thought of something, "Wait a minute, what will we do with the pink Coin?" Zordon pondered this for a minute and so did everyone else.

Then Jon sprung up with an idea. "I got it!" he said. Zordon spoke up to. "I know what you're thinking." Jon looked down at Kim and said, "Kim, would you be the Pink Ranger?" Kim's eyes got wide open as if completely surprised. "Um," she said. "I don't know if I would be able to." Zordon said, "Kimberly, I have seen you fight out there you are graceful like your predecessors before you. I think you would be a good Pink Ranger." Kim looked up at Jon, "Do you really think I could be a good Pink Ranger?" Jon kissed her on the forehead and said, "I think you'd make a great Pink Ranger!" Kim sprung to life with joy. "Alright then! I'll do it!" She pumped a fist as Alpha was already there with the Morpher briefcase, opened it and everyone took out their respected Morphers, including Kim and held them tightly. Tommy brought his head up and said, "Alright, Rangers! Are you ready?" Everyone stepped forward and said, "Ready!" With that, they all teleported out of the command center.

Dumpkins landed on Earth again after coming back from the moon and he brought a dozen or so putties, they were all in a row. Dumpkins walked in front of them all like a general and soldiers. "Alright you clay-brains! Listen up and listen good. From now on you take direction from me or Master Vile. I have strict instructions to gobble up all the people on this planet so Master Vile can take it over." He walked up on a pedestal and stood in front of his army. "We WILL take over the world and destroy all humans!" He threw his hand in the air as he screamed to the putties.

A voice came from no where, "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Dumpkins looked over to see Jon and the rest running towards him. They came to a stop all in a row staring down Dumpkins, who wasn't at all impressed. "What do you think you puny humans can do against me and my army?" Jon stepped forward. "I think we might be able to handle our selves."

He looked deep into Dumpkins eyes and said, "Are you guys ready?" The gang ran up and in unison said, "Ready!" They all put their hand behind their backs as Jon said, "It's Morphin Time!"

Dragonzord Power!, Jon yelled.

White Ranger Power!, Tommy yelled.

Black Ranger Power!, Adam yelled.

Pink Ranger Power!, Kim yelled.

Blue Ranger Power!, Billy yelled.

Yellow Ranger Power!, Aisha yelled.

Red Ranger Power!, Rocky yelled.

They all stood in a line and yelled, "Power Rangers!" Behind them the usual pyro/colored smoke poofs into the air.

Dumpkins jumped into the air when the pyro went off and landed on his butt. "Wh-what? H-how did they get their powers back?" Jon stepped up and pointed at him. "That's for us to know and for you to not find out!" Dumpkins got up and turned towards the putties. "Putties, now is the time that we fight to destroy the world. First we destroy the Power Rangers!" The putties threw their arms up into the air in agreement and yelled. Dumpkins pointed at the Rangers and said, "Now, ATTACK!"

The putties roared as the started to file out and run towards the rangers. Jon clenched his fist and nodded at the others while saying, "Let's do this!" The others clenched their fists and nodded. Jon turned slowly to see the putties running at them. He struck a pose and yelled, "HYAH!", then ran at the putties with the others at his side.

Jon did a summersault under a putties leg and did a sweep and knocked it to the ground. He then noticed one was jumping in the air so he rolled backwards and when the putty landed Jon did a front handspring from a squatting position and landed on his feet in front of the putty. The putty threw a right, left, and another right but Jon was there to block them all. Jon landed one punch to the putties chest sending it flying in the air and smashing against the wall.

Kim ran at the putties not knowing what to do. She tried to punch one but it blocked her fist and punched her in the face. She got up and tried to hit another one but she was blocked again and knocked to the ground again. She sat on the ground cowering in fear almost crying. Jon looked up at that moment and saw Kim on the ground. She looked at him as the putties circled her. "Jon I can't do this! It's too hard and they are to fast for me to do anything." Jon kicked a putty in the stomach and looked at her. "Kim, believe in yourself and you can do anything. I believe in you and Zordon believes in you. That's why he agreed you'd be a good ranger." Kim looked down and clenched her fists. "I can't give up. The people of Angel Grove believe in me, Jon believes in me and Zordon believes in me. I can't let them down!" Kim did a break dance like move and stood on her feet. A putty ran towards her and tried to punch her but she held out her arm and blocked it. She then clench up her fist and threw it forward nailing the putty in the head sending it flying into the one that Jon hit earlier. Two more putties ran at her but she did a back flip and landed gracefully behind them. She ran at them as they ran at her and she jumped into the air to give one a flying drop kick, bounced off him and did a back drop kick to the other. She floated in the air and landed gracefully on her feet as the two putties exploded. She looked up at Jon and gave a thumbs up. He gave one back and smiled under the helmet.

After a long fight everyone had defeated the putties and rejoined in the group. They looked at the Dumpkins and Kim said, "How did you like that Dumpkins. Even I, a first time putty fighter even managed to defeat them." Dumpkins waved his hand and said, "Beginners luck. If you didn't have your little boyfriend by your side you would be gone by now!" Kim lowered her head, but then brought it back up slowly and looked straight at Dumpkins. "You listen to me you big pile of crap! I may not be the strongest one out here, but at least I don't smell like garbage all day!" Dumpkins frowned angrily at the comment. "Why you little power punk take this!" He then leaned back and in one breathe he shot garbage flying threw the air and it landed in front of the rangers exploding on impact.

The Rangers flew into the air as a mushroom cloud of smoke and fire lifted in the air. They laid on the ground wincing in pain as Dumpkins laughed. Tommy winced and said, "How could this get any worse?" Just then Master Vile came down to Earth and laughed out loud. "Well Tommy, let me tell you how it can get worse. Or better yet, let me show you!" Vile waved his wand at Dumpkins and in seconds he grew into a giant Dumpkins. As he grew he said, "I'm not so little now am I!"

The Rangers stood up slowly and looked at the Giant. Kim looked at Jon, "What are we going to do Jon?" Jon looked at her and said, "I don't know Kim, I don't know."


End file.
